


meet me in the park

by olive_blue_eyes



Series: Andi Mack Things [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, a little angst. not much though, jonah beck/andi mack (mentioned) - Freeform, kinda lmao, this was for a tumblr prompts so its shortt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive_blue_eyes/pseuds/olive_blue_eyes
Summary: Cyrus talks to TJ at the swings, after he witnesses Jonah and Andi kiss at open mic night. They both end up learning something about one another.





	meet me in the park

TJ was almost terrified to make eye contact with him. They sat on the swings, as they had weeks before, and a couple times after that. TJ had been excited to see Cyrus come walking over, until he got close enough to see the look on his face. Cyrus had been going off on a ten minute rant about Andi and Jonah kissing back at open mic night in Red Rooster Records. TJ listened intently the whole time, but with every piece of Cyrus’ mind that fell from his lips, his heart sank down a little further.

 

Cyrus  _ definitely _ sounded like he was jealous.

 

“...Why is it weird?” TJ had asked him.

 

“Maybe because they’re my friends? I don’t know. I’d probably understand if I had actually kissed someone before.” Cyrus stopped talking, and wanted to slap himself for ever opening his mouth. 

 

TJ’s tone didn’t change. “You’ve  _ never _ kissed anyone before?”  _ Why not? You’re too cute for no one to have liked you. I can’t be the only one. _

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well,” Cyrus bit his lip, hesitating. “I did...once. A couple months ago, I think. Amber introduced me to this girl-- Iris-- and we ended up dating for like a week. We kissed at some point. It was awful, I don’t remember it too well.” He shifted uncomfortably on his swing, his hands gripping the chains rather awkwardly. 

 

_ Why are they sweating? _

 

“Huh. She never told me any of that.” TJ paused, going back over his memories of ‘mean Amber’, that weren’t  _ too _ difficult to recall. “Come to think of it, all she did back then was complain about Andi and all of her exes.” Cyrus laughed, and caused a smile to come to TJ’s face. Cyrus noticed, and found himself wishing he could see it more often. 

 

Cyrus’ own smile vanished when TJ spoke up again. “Cyrus? Are you j _ ealous? _ ” His head snapped to meet TJ’s gaze, where he was staring right at him. He shut his eyes so maybe when he opened them, TJ would have disappeared. He opened them after a moment, when he realized that he  _ really _ didn’t want him to leave. He’d heard that question before. With Buffy, when he first told anyone that he liked a boy. That he liked Jonah. But maybe things had changed since then. 

 

“I think I used to be.” TJ tilted his head at this, confused.

 

“I guess,” Cyrus paused, and drew in a deep breath. He considered his next words carefully. “...maybe, I thought... _ I’d _ be the one to have...Jonah...like...me...back.” He voice grew quieter with each word, and he simultaneously hoped TJ had and hadn’t heard Jonah’s name leave his mouth.

TJ felt frozen. He was relieved, but also could have vomited. Because Cyrus liked a  _ boy _ . His  _ crush _ liked a boy.

 

And it wasn’t him.

 

“Cool,” A voice in TJ’s brain was screaming at him, berating him for shutting down like he always did. But he almost made himself vulnerable, he made  _ Cyrus _ vulnerable; and in the end it just fucked everything up.  

Because Cyrus didn’t like him. 

 

_ I’m an idiot. _

 

“Great story, underdog, but I think I should be going.” He stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets; and turned his back to the swingset, so the other boy wouldn’t see him trying to blink back tears. 

 

Cyrus voice was soft, but it cut so sharply into TJ’s ears that he almost bolted and ran home right there. “TJ…” He knew Amber would be pissed if he did. He’d shared too much of his feelings for Cyrus with her since the day they first hung out at the park. She had been pushing him to say something for weeks now. 

 

TJ could feel his legs shaking now, threatening to give way beneath him. Why couldn’t he handle being open for ten fucking seconds? He hadn’t even  _ said _ anything, all he had done was ask Cyrus a question.

 

“TJ,” Cyrus repeated, more serious. The other boy had to force himself to turn around and look him in the eyes. TJ was thankful the dark would be hiding the deep red painting his face right now.  “I don’t like Jonah anymore, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He watched as TJ’s eyes widened

 

“How did you--?”

 

“All four of my parents are shrinks,” Cyrus reminded him, only half joking about it. “I’m going to be honest though, my romantic feelings for people are... _ really _ messy,”

 

“Mine aren’t.” TJ bragged, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, and finally got up from his swing. “Oh, they’re  _ not _ , are they?” 

 

His heartbeat picked up as Cyrus stepped closer to him. “Nope,” He brushed the question off nonchalantly. 

 

As Cyrus got closer, he noticed the thin streaks of water marking the boy’s cheeks. He reached out to put a hand on TJ’s face, and wiped the tear tracks away. “Then what is  _ that? _ ”

 

TJ could have sworn he went into cardiac arrest when his body maneuvered to connect his lips with Cyrus’. He hadn’t really meant to, but Cyrus didn’t pull away when he did. If anything, he seemed to be holding on for dear life, his hands moving TJ’s shoulders, and then up to his neck.

 

When the pair broke, TJ was grinning like an idiot. “Nothing much, just everything I never told you about me.” Cyrus scoffed, and flipped TJ’s hood up, pulling the strings so everything but his nose and lips were hidden.

 

“You’re so  _ stubborn!” _

 

“That’s ridiculous,” TJ laughed, and struggled to pull open his hood so he could see the boy he had just kissed again. “You love me!” Cyrus crossed his arms and tried his best to hide his smile and the butterflies swarming his lungs and stomach.

 

“Maybe I do, I don’t know!” Cyrus smacked TJ in the arm lightly, and TJ stumbled back like he’d been hit in the gut.

 

“You like me, you liiike me!” The other boy teased him, running in circles as Cyrus pretended to chase him around. TJ, being the one that was clearly more physically able, ended up catching Cyrus in a hug from behind, to which the smaller boy protested with trying to squirm from his grasp. He gave up when TJ hugged him tighter, and turned to kiss him again. 

 

And this time, it felt  _ right.  _ It wasn’t because Iris liked him, or because other people wanted them to be a couple. Cyrus was doing it for  _ TJ _ this time. After that night, he was pretty sure he’d do anything for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- i dont like this but take it its midnight lmfaoo  
> \- deadass couldnt think of a title, so i pulled this one right out of my ass. hope thats alright.  
> \- go follow my tumblr @tj-and-cyrus i guess  
> \- yeehaw  
> \- like and subscribe lmao  
> \- gonna edit for spelling stuff tomorrow im wayy too tired bro.


End file.
